Of Ugly Sweaters and Faces That Look Like Rudolph
by Procrastination Fairy
Summary: Since I moved in January, I hadn't been around for the previous year's Christmas. Maybe that's why I was charmed by everything. Slight 3x4


**I decided to write a Christmas fic, so here it is! And just in case anybody decides to mention this (although I hope you smart enough to figure this out on your own) the misspellings in this chapter are because they're six. They'll say some words that aren't really words.**

I grew up in Japan.

Well, not really. I moved to Cleveland when I was 6.

But I still had many basic ideas of the world from the culture.

I suppose that's why I've always been obsessed with Christmas.

Since I moved in January, I hadn't been around for the previous year's holiday. But the brightly colored lights, the carols on the radio, and even the Christmas specials drew my attention to the holiday I normally overlooked (even though I am Christian).

"Why's everybody putting lights up? Is it going to darker-er-er? 'Cause they'd need a much bigger nightlight for the whole city to light up," I informed my new friend, Abby, who I met at one of the training sessions for the organization I was joining, the Kids Next Door. She saw me trick an adult during a simulation and wanted me to be in her sector.

"What're you talking about, girl? It's Christmas!" she exclaimed. I scrunched my nose.

"All this for Christmas?" I wondered aloud.

"Are you kiddin' me? Christmas is the biggest, bestest holiday ever!"

"Oh. I guess it's culturaller differences again."

Abby shrugged and kept walking around the wooden frame of the playground before the mean boy who rides her bus knocked her off.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. The blonde turned around and stopped.

"Are ya talkin' ta mah?" he asked innocently.

"H-hai! I mean, yes, I am! Say sorry to my friend!"

The boy paused and looked at me before opening his mouth. My eyes widened in anticipation of his sincere apology and how he'd change his ways and be nice and then he'd—

"No way!" he yelled and stuck his tongue out. I twitched and clenched my teeth before lashing out in fury. Abby pulled me back.

"Leave him alone, Kuki." And with that, Abby turned and continued on the beam. I started off too, but I whipped my head around mouthing "meaniehead". The boy stuck his tongue out again and ran off.

"So what's Christmas like here?" I asked and slightly slipped off the edge. Abby helped me back up.

"Well…" she began, hopping over the crack, "Shows start doing Christmas episodes, and Christmas movies come on, and the radio plays a bunch of Christmas carols, and people start wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, and family gives each other a bunch of gifts and friends do too."

I stared in awe, "Really?"

Abby nodded and kept walking.

That's when I decided I would always celebrate a traditional American Christmas.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I watched every Christmas special that came on, and after I knew every line from "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", I asked my parents about taking me shopping to get presents for my friends.

"Fa la la la la la la la la," I sang as I counted the presents I had bought. A Rainbow Monkey communicator for Abby (her secret weakness), a pair of sunglasses for the bald boy who lent me a pencil last week, a model airplane kit for the nice boy who stopped the meanies from stealing my Super-Huggable Snow-time Rainbow Monkey, and I even got a pair of boxing gloves for the meanie so he'll become nice and be my friend.

I skipped down to the check-out aisles when I noticed a bright green sweater with fuzzy Christmas tree and red trimming. I gasped and ran over to it, pulling the bottom of Okaa-san's shirt frantically.

"'Kaa-san! 'Kaa-san! I need this sweater!"

She looked at it in disgust.

"Are you sure you want that, Kuki-chan? You have a bunch of nice normal green sweaters at home! You don't need any more!" I frowned and shook my head.

"No. I need _this_ sweater."

"Kuki…" she warned. I watered my eyes up and began crying.

"I need the sweater!" I whined. Okaa-san rolled her eyes and grabbed it.

"Okay, okay, I'll get it. Don't make a scene."

"Yay!" I cheered and entered an aisle. The check-out lady took my money and gave me the bag. Okaa-san led me to the car and drove home.

When we walked through the door, she grabbed a box full of wrapping paper.

"Here. You wrap them."

I stared at the decorated paper blankly. She sighed.

"Just do your best."

"Okay," I began, whispering to myself, "First, I cut the paper." I zipped my scissors around until I had a small messy square.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed and folded the paper around the communicator. I held it up and twirled it around.

"Oops," I murmured, running my fingers across the strip I missed. I cut another piece, taping it over the mistake. I grinned at the lump and began the rest of them, singing more Christmas carols as I went.

* * *

"Good morning," I greeted as I skipped into the classroom, my back slung over my sweater. The bald boy who sits next to me—Nigel, I think—stared blankly. I handed him the box. He hesitated in opening it.

"Abby told me that friends give each other presents on Christmas," I explained, "So now you're my friend!"

"Um… this is nice, Kuki," the British boy struggled to speak, "But I didn't get you anything."

I giggled, "That's okay!" He smiled and slipped his now opened present on his face.

"Nigel Uno! Take those sunglasses off immediately."

I looked innocently to the floor.

Oops.

* * *

I found Abby and the nice boy swinging together at recess.

"Abby!" I called. Her braid flipped over her shoulder as she hopped down from the swing. The boy dragged his feet to stop and watch us.

"What is it, Kuki?"

"Merry Christmas!" I yelled as I held out the present. She ripped it opened and gasped.

"A Rainbow Monkey communicator? Thanks!" I smiled. The boy looked at the present somewhat longingly. I skipped over to him.

"You too! Thank you for helping me get my Rainbow Monkey back!" I beamed. After a couple moments of thanks, I turned to go to the other end of the playground. Something wet hit the back of my head.

"That's your present!" Abby called. I started to stick my tongue out, but I began laughing.

"Meanie!" I waved cheerfully to the boys who were playing soccer. Most of them looked at me perplexed. The meanie stormed over to me. The rest of the boys continued their game without any concern.

"What do ya want, ya cruddy sheila?"

"Merry Christmas, meanie!" I shouted and dropped the present in his hands. He gave me a bewildered look.

"Open it," I urged. Meanie pulled the paper away to see the gloves.

"Why'd ya get me a present?" he asked.

"Friends give each other presents," I explained, "And now you're my friend!" I hugged Meanie.

"You can play with your girlfriend later, Wally! C'mon!"

Meanie glowed bright red, like Rudolph, except it was his whole face.

"Are you okay, Meanie?" I asked.

"Y—yeah. Bye, Kooks."

"Bye, Wally!" I shouted back and began skipping away.

I love Christmas.

**So, it's basically just Kuki's first Christmas in America. I guess it also explains why she's always disappointed when her friends don't give her presents. I have another Christmas fic in mind, so I'm going to go start that.**


End file.
